Jack Elam
Jack Elam (1920 - 2003) Note: although many other sources give 1918 or 1916 as his year of birth. His Birth Certificate actually surfaced, indicating the 1920 date. Film Deaths *''High Lonesome (1950) '[Smiling Man]:'' Shot in the chest by John Archer, just as Jack is about to shoot the mortally-wounded John Drew Barrymore. ''(Thanks to Harry) *One Way Street (1950)' Arnie: Neck snapped when he hit the pavement after James Mason gave him a sleeping pill in a fight when Jack tried to kill James and Marta Toren in the car. *The Sundowners (Thunder in the Dust)'' (1950) [Earl Boyce]: Shot in the back by Robert Preston when Jack goes for his own gun in his cabin. *''A Ticket To Tomahawk'' (1950) [Fargo]: Shot in the leg by Anne Baxter so he can't run away and can be questioned, but then shot dead by Rory Calhoun to stop him giving the game way. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rawhide'' (1951) [Tevis]: Shot in the back by Susan Hayward just as Jack is about to kill Tyrone Power. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Battle at Apache Pass'' (1952) [Mescal Jack]: Killed (off-camera) by two Apache warriors acting on Jeff Chandler's orders. (Thanks to Brian) *''Kansas City Confidential'' (1952) [Pete Harris]: Shot to death by police at an airport. (Thanks to Mac) *''Lure of the Wilderness'' (1952) [Dave Longden]: Drowned in quicksand. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Gun Belt (1953) '''Kolloway: ''Shot to death in a shoot-out with George Montgomery. *Cattle Queen of Montana (1954)' [''Yost]: Shot in the chest, along with another of Gene Evans' henchmen, in a shoot-out with Ronald Reagan. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Far Country'' (1954) [Frank Newberry, Gannon's Deputy]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Stewart in the street. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Ride Clear of Diablo'' (1954) [Tim Lowerie]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Audie Murphy outside a saloon. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''The Man from Laramie'' (1955) [Chris Boldt]: Killed (off-screen); we learn of his death afterwards when James Millican arrests James Stewart for the murder. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Tarzan's Hidden Jungle'' (1955) [Burger]: Trampled to death by elephants. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Wichita (1955)'' [Al Mann]: Shot to death, along with Rayford Barnes, in a shoot-out with Peter Graves, Joel McCrea, and John Smith. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Thunder Over Arizona'' (1956) [Deputy Slats Callahan]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gregory Walcott at the jailhouse. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dragoon Wells Massacre'' (1957) [Tioga]: Stabbed in the back in a fight with an Apache warrior. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)'' [Tom McLaury]: Shot to death by Burt Lancaster during the OK Corral shootout. *''Night Passage (1957)'' [Shotgun]: Shot in a shoot-out with James Stewart and Audie Murphy at the logging mill. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Comancheros'' (1961) [Horseface]: Shot to death by John Wayne as Jack charges towards John on horseback. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''4 for Texas'' (1963) [Dobie]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson during an argument following a botched stagecoach robbery. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''The Rare Breed'' (1966) [Deke Simons]: Hits his head on a rock when he falls from his horse at the end of a fight with James Stewart. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Last Challenge'' (1967) [Ernest Scarnes]: Scalped (off-screen) by Native American warriors; his body is shown afterwards when Chad Everett and Glenn Ford discover him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Firecreek'' (1968) [Norman]: Stabbed with a pitchfork at the end of a fight with James Stewart in a stable. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Once Upon a Time in the West (C'era una volta il West)'' (1968) [Snaky]: Shot in the chest (along with Woody Strode and Al Mulock) in a shoot-out with Charles Bronson at a train station. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Hannie Caulder'' (1971) [Frank Clemens]: Shot to death by Raquel Welch, causing him to fall out of the hotel window and land on Diana Dors' companion. (Thanks to Indrico, Brian, and Gordon) *''Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid'' (1973) [Alamosa Bill]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Kris Kristofferson in front of Bob Dylan's general store. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Sacred Ground (1983) Witcher:'' Shot in the back with arrows by the Native Americans. TV Deaths *''Mr. & Mrs. North: Loon Lake'' (1954) [Matt Weber]: Poisoned after Pamela Duncan puts rat poison in his coffee. *''M Squad: Hideout'' (1958) [Luke Morgan]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Lee Marvin. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Restless Gun: Hornitas Town (1958) Molinor:'' Shot in the chest by John Larch, after Jack mortally wounds him. *''Have Gun - Will Travel: The Man Who Lost (1959)'' [Joe Gage]: Shot in the chest in a gunfight with Richard Boone. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Rifleman: Tension'' (1959) [Gavin Martin]: Impaled on a pitchfork at the end of the fight with Chuck Connors. *''The Rifleman: Shotgun Man (1960)'' [Gus Smith]: Shot in the chest by John Anderson in the saloon. (Thanks to Harry) *''Bonanza: Spitfire (1961)'' [Dodie Hoad]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Michael Landon. (Thanks to Harry) *'[[Cheyenne (1955 series)|''Cheyenne: Massacre at Gunsight Pass (1961)]]'' [''Count Nicholas Vladimir Potosi]: Shot in the chest with an arrow as he charges towards the Shosone warriors. (Thanks to Gordon'')'' *Gunsmoke: Love Thy Neighbor (1961)' [''Ben Scooper]: Shot to death by James Arness and Warren Oates asjack tries to shoot Warren. *''The Twilight Zone: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up? (1961)'' [Avery]: Killed in a bus crash (off-screen), along with all the other passengers, after John Hoyt tricks them into going over a collapsed bridge; we learn of their death afterwards when John informs Barney Phillips. *''Gunsmoke: Help Me Kitty'' (1965) [Spector]: Shot to death by Amanda Blake. (Thanks to Harry) *''Gunsmoke: Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood (1965)'' [Sam Band]: Shot to death by James Arness, just as Jack tries to kill Roger Ewing. (Thanks to Harry) *''Gunsmoke: Malachi'' (1965) [Del Ordman]: Shot to death by James Arness. *''Gunsmoke: My Father My Son'' (1966) [Jim Barrett]: Shot in the back by the wounded Lee Van Cleef; he dies shortly afterwards when his son Teno Pollick kneels by his side. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Sacketts'' (1979 TV) [Ira Bigelow]: Shot to death during a final shoot-out with Sam Elliott. (Thanks to Harry) Notable Connections *Mr. Jean L. Hodgert (widowed) *Mr. Margaret Jennison Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1920 Births Category:2003 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Pneumonia victims Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke